Cripple MOAB
'''Cripple MOAB '''is an upgrade for the Sniper Monkey that appears in BTD5 and BTD6. In BTD5, it is the final upgrade in Path 1 for the Sniper Monkey in BTD5. It costs $10625 on Easy, $12500 on Medium, $13500 on Hard, and $15000 on Impoppable. It allows the monkey to temporarily stun M.O.A.B. Class bloons with its attack. In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return, but is now a Tier-5 upgrade that is much more powerful. It is able to deal 60 damage to all bloon types, plus an additional +15 damage to Ceramics (carried over from Deadly Precision), as well as allowing affected MOAB-class bloons to be stunned for double the time (6 seconds for MOABs, 3 seconds for BFBs, 1.5 seconds for ZOMGs and DDTs) and take in +5 extra layers of damage from attacks for the duration they are crippled (or for 0.24 seconds for BADs). Maim MOAB replaces Cripple MOAB as the Tier 4 version of this tower. It costs $34,000 on Easy, $40,000 on Medium, $43000 on Hard, and $48000 on Impoppable. Unlocking In BTD5, this upgrade is unlocked in Rank 25, provided enough XP is unlocked for the Sniper. In BMC, Cripple MOAB has to be researched through the Gun Training Hall (Flash) or Rifle Training Hall (Mobile), and also requires the Special Building Anti-Materials Gun Lab to be built. In BTD6, this is unlocked with 37,500 XP. It can only be unlocked after Maim MOAB has been unlocked. Strategies Tips BTD5 *This is not advised to be used as a main defender, as it will not work well at all against crowds. *When a M.O.A.B. is popped by Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkeys, a horde of lower class bloons (red, blue, etc) will come out. This should be kept in mind when massing snipers. *M.O.A.B.s usually have a horde of Blue Bloons. *B.F.B.s usually have a horde of Green Bloons. *Z.O.M.G.s usually have a horde of Yellow Bloons. *In very rare circumstances, they might produce higher level bloons (Pinks, Zebras, or Rainbows). This happens if they take damage something that is NOT a Cripple MOAB before being popped by a Cripple MOAB. *In Freeplay Mode, these work well. Using about 80 of them, each 20 set at each targetting setting, should help counteract freeplay speedup. Furthermore, it is also more effective to have a combination of snipers with and without the Faster Firing upgrade. BTD6 *Cripple MOAB by itself will not deal much damage. It will reach its optimum when paired with fast towers such as Super Monkeys, since they will help quickly damage MOAB-class bloons crippled by Cripple MOAB. **Similar strategies that Super Brittle would require to optimize its strengths can also be applied to Cripple MOAB. *Remember that Cripple MOAB and Super Brittle vulnerabilities can stack with each other. Version History (BTDB Mobile) TBA Version History (BTD6) ;7.0 Cripple MOAB deals more damage (18 --> 60) ;8.0 Cripple MOAB costs less ($50k --> $40k) ;12.0 Cripple MOAB now deals +15 damage to Ceramics (from the Deadly Precision buff) Gallery Cripple MOAB.PNG|Cripple MOAB Official Artwork CM Icon.PNG|Cripple MOAB Icon Normal and with NVG.PNG|A 4/0 Sniper next to a 4/2 Sniper Snipers vs MOAB.jpg|A bunch of Cripple MOABs attacking a M.O.A.B. and some Blue Bloons Cripple MOAB BTDB Mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Legendary Sniper Monkey.png|Legendary Sniper Monkey Card depicting Cripple MOAB upgrade MOAB Crippler.png|BTD6 official artwork 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-44-39.png|BTD6 Cripple MOAB 5D3FAF20-295C-4FF1-AC47-874208B754FE.jpeg|A B.A.D. affected the damage boost from Cripple MOAB Trivia BTD5 *It takes 12 Cripple MOABs to pop a M.O.A.B. instantly. *It takes about 50 Cripple MOABs to destroy a B.F.B. instantly. *It takes 50 shots from 50 Cripple MOABs to destroy a whole Z.O.M.G. (Including all that come from it). *Mutiple Cripple MOABs will shoot simultaneously at the start of a new round, therefore their slowing effects overlap each other. *It is advised to set target priority to strong in order to maximise the effects of this upgrade. *Cripple MOAB towers are worthless in earlier rounds because of the lack of MOAB-Class Bloons. However, with a smaller defense, the player probably wouldn't be able to upgrade it to this before round 50, when MOABs start arriving more regularly. *The addition to the sniper rifle at the end is a muzzle brake. *This is very useful for later rounds with many M.O.A.B.s. *A single Cripple MOAB can immobilize a Z.O.M.G. only for half second in fast forward. More snipers will stop the Z.O.M.G. for a longer time, although it is very difficult to detain a Z.O.M.G. indefinitely. *Strangely, the monkey loses its scar on its left eye from the previous upgrade icon. *The upgrade icon for Cripple MOAB strangely depicts a B.F.B. instead. *This is one of the ways to stun D.D.T.s. *If the priority of a Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkey is set to strong, one Cripple MOAB can easily keep a MOAB, BFB and D.D.T.s at a standstill and completely eliminate its first layer. *The BFB in the Cripple MOAB icon appears to have its right engine on fire. *The monkey now looks like it is wearing camouflage. *This can be hid behind a 3/0 monkey village. BTD6 *Cripple MOAB is one of the few upgrades that have been increased to a Tier-5 upgrade, the others being Absolute Zero and Glaive Lord. Ray of Doom is confirmed to be a Tier-5 upgrade too, though Dartling Gun has not been released yet. *In Version 11.0, this upgrade applies an “X” art on a B.A.D. for 0.24 seconds to indicate the damage boost other towers get against it. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades